My new lily plant was discovered by me as a seedling of unknown parentage growing at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its short and stocky growth habit and the brilliant coloring of its upright flowers attracted me to propagate this new plant by scales to test its habits, with the result that I have found the plant to have advantageous and distinctive characteristics which made me believe it would have considerable value for commercial lily plant culture. I carried on further propagation of this new lily plant through successive generations by means of scales, as well as by tissue culture, at Arcata, Calif., and I have found that the distinctive characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.